bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
White Noise
White Noise is a major villain that appears in BedrockPerson's The Return and The Return 2. He is an unknown supervillain who planned to take over the castle multiple times, but usually failed, yet he still poses a great threat. In The Return, it's implied he can create clones of himself, however it seems in The Return 2 he has actually resorted to ranked squads of minions. The Rescue In The Return Part 2, Mario fangamer claims he "remembers the terms of his kidnapping", implying White Noise kidnapped him. The Return In The Return, White Noise kidnaps Jacob (BedrockPerson) and holds him hostage. Interim, White Noise seems to glitch and change color spastically, showing another color code, the reason being (as revealed later) it's merely a quick disguise. It's worth noting that he appears extremely worried when it occurs. When Mario fangamer and Neilstar007 come to rescue Jacob, White Noise flees. After breaking him out and chasing after him, the gang has White Noise on the ropes. He climbs to the top of the volcano's puzzle as the trio attempt to reach him. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Yeti appears and knocks White Noise off the platform and he plunges straight into the lava. As he recovers, his disguise finally fails, and he is revealed to be EmigasFist3. The gang subdue him, and bring him back to the castle, where Yeti is forced to shoot him after he tries to run. In the remaster, Emigas reveals he has kidnaped Jacob because the latter owes him $20 and refused to collect on it. Not knowing this, Yeti punches him into the lava below and celebrates, believing he has saved the day. The Return 2 Part 1 After a night of partying, several men dressed like White Noise break into the castle and kidnap everyone except Mario and Jacob. It's revealed White Noise has returned (although clearly not the same White Noise as EF3) and only sent his drones to kidnap Jacob alone. After finding Mario, Jacob tries to figure out what has happened, for two more White Noise "drones" to burst in. They chase Jacob into his room, where he jukes them and lock them in to be eaten by Hobo Dave. The survivors lock the gang in a cell. Eventually, they trick a guard into coming in and knock him out. Zenon takes his clothes and ventures out. Part 2 Zenon finds the Lieutenant, who takes him to the cell of "The Big Three" (SMG4, Starman3, and MM54321) only to find Jacob has discovered the complex and broken them out. Jacob quickly frees the rest of the prisoners and they charge through the complex. Jacob quickly finds White Noise and the Lieutenant and after a quick altercation White Noise is revealed to be SuperEmiga. Jacob questions what motive SuperEmiga would have considering he liked him, to which he says that it wasn't his idea, but the Lieutenant's. The Lieutenant on the other hand, is revealed to be EmigasFist. Despite his reveal, Jacob points out that he's severely outnumbered and the video ends with Neil and co. closing in on him. The Journey Jacob finds the grave of White Noise (more specifically EmigasFist), and walks away simply saying "What an ass." Dylan and Kazi's Extravagant Adventure Jacob references White Noise when he's asked about the purpose of his new security system. The Rescue II As a running joke in this blooper, characters not meant to be in the specific video show up as one-liners and cameos. White Noise is no exception, and he makes note of this before leaving. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Villains Category:Super Villains Category:Emiga Gang Category:People